Meant To Be
by Shaure
Summary: Sam and Teal'c are they meant to be?


TITLE: Meant To Be  
  
Author: Shaure  
  
EMAIL: Shau_re@hotmail.com  
  
RATING: PG -13  
  
PAIRING: Sam/Teal'c  
  
SUMMARY: Teal'c has learnt to Tango.  
  
CONTENT WARNINGS: Some mild language, sexual situations.  
  
DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognisable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously  
  
unrecognised characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author.  
  
SPOILERS: None  
  
STATUS: Complete.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is the original 'Tango' fic. When it was originally written it was meant to be as it is here, however, my writings often have a life of their own and as such it turned out very different from what I initially intended. I have now fully revised and returned it to its original pairing. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
Meant To Be.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Copyright (c) Shaure 2001  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"This is the last time we let Teal'c pick the club."  
  
"C'mon Jack, its not that bad"  
  
"Daniel, it's a Tango bar!"  
  
"Since General Hammond started giving Teal'c an allowance, he wants to pay his own way and since this is his treat, he gets to pick the club."  
  
"Yeah, but.."  
  
"Ssshh guys, he's coming."  
  
The three members of SG1 turned to watch Teal'c navigate his way back to their table through the throng of dancers. He moved steadily forward, his eyes never leaving the face of the person who he desperately wanted, the person who, he believed, did not feel the same way. He was unaware that his impressive size meant that the dancing crowd automatically gave way to his commanding presence; but she was not. Finally, reaching the table, their eyes locked. Time meant nothing, as the electrical charge of awareness between them erased all distractions.  
  
"So, Teal'c, what's with the tango bar?"  
  
The intensity was broken; the moment gone. Teal'c, angry at the intrusion, turned, however, his expression lightened when he saw the grin on O'Neill's face. Instead of the cutting remark that was on the tip of his tongue, he merely lifted an eyebrow, an action that brought laughter, and even Teal'c broke out into one of his rare smiles.  
  
"O'Neill, is the tango not one of the classic rhythmical movements of your race? Is this not a prime instrument used to entice your would-be lover?"  
  
"Aww, Teal'c whatcha been readin lately?" replied Jack the humour evident in his voice.  
  
"Ah, its my fault, sir"  
  
"Carter?"  
  
"Yeah..., well.., you see...."  
  
"Spit it out Major"  
  
"Well, Teal'c was at my place last week, and well, um, he saw this magazine that had an article on the, um, lost art of courting, and well, it had a large segment on the tango...."  
  
Jack rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath a comment about women and their magazines.  
  
"Where did you learn to tango?"  
  
Now it was Daniel's turn to look uncomfortable.  
  
"I, uh, guess that would be my fault, Jack"  
  
"You taught Teal'c to tango?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. It was easy, apparently there is a similar dance on Chulak....."  
  
Jack looked at Teal'c and motioned to the dance floor.  
  
"So, are you going to show us some of your fancy footwork?  
  
"Indeed. Will you be my partner O'Neill?" Teal'c's face was unreadable except for slight lines around his eyes betraying his amusement, showing once again his unique Jaffa humour. Jack was using every excuse he knew, his discomfort evident. Sam and Daniel merely looked at each other and broke into uncontrollable laughter. Jack's lack of skill in the dancing department was legendary. Daniel was the first to recover.  
  
"What about you Sam?."  
  
"Me? Ahh, no, I don't think so."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I can't tango"  
  
"I would be happy to teach you, Major Carter."  
  
"Yeah, c'mon Carter, lets see those famous feet in action."  
  
The look that Jack received would have destroyed a lesser man, instead, Jack just laughed as Sam reluctantly stood up. Teal'c determined to keep his joy in check, merely reclined his head and pretended not to understand. Sam's feelings were still largely unknown, except for that brief period earlier where the electrical undercurrent could not be misunderstood, Sam had shown, very few signs that she was interested in that type of relationship or Teal'c.  
  
S+T S+T S+T S+T S+T S+T S+T S+T S+T S+T S+T S+T S+T S+T S+T S+T S+T S+T S+T S+T  
  
Despite its name, the band only played music from the classical genre two or three times a night, very few people these days were interested in the classical dances alone. Rock and soft pop were the popular genres and for these the club was famous. The two dancers made their way out to the floor. Sam nervously looked around. It was a dense crowd on the dance floor, so they wouldn't look out of place. The band announced mid song that their next would be the tango. Sam and Teal'c stood on the floor. Sam unsure of what to do looked anxiously at their table. Daniel caught her eye and motioned that they should dance, looking away Sam realised that they looked pretty ridiculous standing still in the middle of a crowd of dancers.  
  
"I guess we should dance" muttered Sam. She looked up at Teal'c and saw his dark brown eyes looking deep into her own. Shaken she began to move, slowly, languidly matching the rhythm of the song.  
  
"Typical, it had to be a slow one" she muttered to herself. Sam jumped as he felt Teal'c brush against her. The dance floor was becoming crowded, Sam was forced to move closer to the point where their bodies brushed, more dancers came onto the floor, not allowing her to move. She stiffened unaccustomed to the close contact, she again searched Teal'c's face and when their eyes met, she was washed away with the intensity.  
  
S+T S+T S+T S+T S+T S+T S+T S+T S+T S+T S+T S+T S+T S+T S+T S+T S+T S+T S+T S+T  
  
Teal'c watched the emotions move across Sam's face, both amused and concerned. Although, he found Sam's predicament funny, he was worried that she did not return his feelings, thus, such intimate contact would be uncomfortable for her. The throng of dancers pushed them together again and he felt Sam's body stiffen. He was just about to suggest that they leave when she looked into his eyes, a look which left him paralysed. The dancers pushed them together again and Teal'c instinctively held onto her to steady them both. On contact he felt Sam soften, he moved closer, their bodies touching, she relaxed, moved into the contact. Teal'c wrapped his arms around Sam's frame, both swaying with the music. He looked down, Sam's face showing a myriad of emotions: nervousness, happiness, contentedness, then anxiety again. Their bodies moved in unison, swaying with the music, both lost in each other. Soon Sam's face showed only one emotion - happiness.  
  
Suddenly, the music stopped, the crowd moved away and they were left standing together, bodies intimately touching, eyes locked. Sam was the first to break contact, moving out of Teal'c's arms, she stood there simply looking at Teal'cs impressive frame. Sam not trusting her legs felt that she wouldn't survive the close contact required of the tango muttered to Teal'c.  
  
"I, um, don't feel like doing the tango right now, I, uh, think I'll go back to the others"  
  
Turning she left the dance floor, closely followed by Teal'c.  
  
"What, no tango?" asked Jack  
  
"I, ah, felt kinda dizzy." replied Sam, her face unreadable. Sam grabbed the beer that Jack had ordered for her and drank it in one go. Swaying in her seat, she told them she was going home.  
  
"You can't drive in that condition, let me call you a cab"  
  
Teal'c looked at Sam raising his eyebrow, the question was clear. With Sam's barely perceptible nod, he answered  
  
"I will take Major Carter home." With that Sam stood up and made for the exit followed closely by Teal'c. Jack and Daniel watched them go, a strange expression covering Jack's face when he saw Teal'c place his arm around Sam. He stood up to go, thinking that she was sick, when Daniel placed his hand on Jack's arm.  
  
"Leave them, its meant to be."  
  
The End.  
  
Loved it? Hated it? Let me know! Feedback is very much appreciated. :) 


End file.
